Un Recuerdo Inolvidable
by Suiseki
Summary: Kanda Yuu tiene todo tipo de pensamientos buenos y malos... aunque entre todos ellos conserva los recuerdos que paso al lado de Alma...


Holas, este oneshot corresponde al primer reto de la primera ronda de una actividad que estoy haciendo con una amiga muy querida para mí, hablo de Shizenai, espero que haya cumplido con tus expectativas xDDDD, creo que hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance xDDDD

Es una historia yaoi, así que si no les gusta este género, pues es mejor que no sigan leyendo xDDD

_**Disclaimer:**_Todos los personajes... bueno solo salen dos... así que Kanda y Alma le pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino.

_**Advertencias:**_Lime y uno que otro spoiler del manga XD

**_Dedicatorias:_ **Especialmente para Shizenai

Bueno sin más que decir que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Un Recuerdo Inolvidable<strong>

Yuu Kanda no sabía exactamente donde se encontraba, todo era demasiado borroso, se preguntaba ¿si estaba muerto?, vagaba en la penumbra sin saber en qué dirección ir, lo único que podía ver eran esas flores de loto que siempre había observado a lo largo de toda su vida, y se decía a si mismo ¿de que servía verlas?, pero de pronto una voz que pronunciaba su nombre, ilumino su entorno, el reconocía perfectamente esa voz.

-¡Yuu! –Se escuchaba a lo lejos.

-¡¿Dónde estás? ¡¿Por qué no puedo verte?-Grito al campo insonoro.

-¡Yuu! –se seguía escuchando.

El empezó a mirar de un lado a otro, para identificar de donde venía esa voz, y corría en la dirección que la escuchaba.

-¡Yuu!-Se escuchaba más fuerte.

Kanda sentía que le faltaba poco para encontrarse con la persona que era dueña de esa voz.

-¡Yuu! ¡Estaba tan asustado! ¡De repente desapareciste de mi lado! –Decía mientras sollozaba.

-¡Alma! ¡Sabía que eras tú!

De pronto Alma sonto en llanto.

-¿Y ahora porque lloras?

-¡Eres un idiota!

Kanda se sorprendió mucho, pero no pudo soportar mucho tiempo sin hacer nada. Sujeto con ambas manos el cuello de la prenda que traía Alama y lo levanto un poco.

-¡Escúchame! ¡Ya me tienen artos tus lloriqueos y tus insultos sin razón!

Alma seguía llorando.

-¡Ya deja de llorar de una maldita vez!

Alma se atemorizo e hizo un gran esfuerzo para dejar de llorar, aunque sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

-Pero a pesar de todo…. Tú eres el único en quien confió….

Las lágrimas de Alma cesaron de caer al recibir un tierno beso de su acompañante.

Kanda tumbo a Alma al suelo y lo seguía besando frenéticamente hasta quedar sin aliento, luego empezó a mordisquear el cuello de Alma mientras este lo abrazaba con ambas manos y disfrutaba del pequeño placer que le provocaban los afilados dientes de Kanda así como su húmeda lengua.

Por encima de los ropajes Kanda empezó a tocar el miembro de Alma que se había puesto duro, Alma empezaba a gemir.

-Toca el mío también-Le dijo Kanda mientras tomaba una de las manos de Alma y la llevaba a su propio miembro erecto.

Alma estaba un poco tembloroso al sentir con su propia mano algo que jamás imagino tocar.

-No tengas miedo, frótame un poco, como yo lo hago…

El muy obediente siguió sus indicaciones y cuando los dos lo estaban disfrutando al máximo, otra voz volvió a desconcertar a Kanda.

-¡Yuu!-Se escuchó.

De inmediato se levantó.

-¿Qué está pasando?

Alma estaba un poco confundido y algo decepcionado ya que estaba a punto de llegar al climax.

-¿huh?

-Si esa voz es… ¿Quién eres tú?

-¿de qué hablas? Soy Alma

-No… no puede ser, entonces esa voz….

-¿Cuál voz?

-¿Qué? - « ¿él no puede escucharla?» se dijo a sí mismo.

-Por eso te dije que eras un idiota…

Kanda hizo caso omiso al comentario que acabo de escuchar.

-¡Yuu! ¡Yuu! –Se escuchaba y cada vez más fuerte y más cercas.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¡Aléjate de mí!

-¡Yuu! ¡Despierta!

-¿eh?

Al poco tiempo abrió los ojos.

-¿Todo fue un sueño?

Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en Matel el lugar donde Allen Walker lo había mandado junto con Alma hace unas horas a través del arca.

-Qué bueno que has despertado, me sentía algo solo-Dijo Alma

-Si…. Gracias por despertarme…. –Kanda se maldecía a si mismo por tener esos sueños lujuriosos en una situación así además se preguntaba por qué había soñado con un Alma adulto con la personalidad que conoció de él cuándo era un niño….

Agito su rostro algunas veces para volver en sus cabales, volvió a mirar a Alma el cual abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho, estaba realmente contento al saber que había encontrado a esa persona que había buscado la mayor parte de su vida, pero también tenía un sentimiento de amargura, ya que tenía miedo de perderla nuevamente….

-¿Sabes? En este instante, como quisiera que regresaran esos momentos cuando solo éramos unos niños y reíamos de cualquier cosa…

Alma no respondió, pero se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro, él lo noto y siguió platicando.

-Recuerdo que me solías seguir a donde fuera, era realmente molesto, pero ahora entiendo el porqué, si en aquel tiempo lo hubiese sabido….

-¿Las cosas hubieran sido diferentes? –Por fin respondió.

-Tal vez… pero de igual manera no me arrepiento de haber vivido esos momentos que pasamos juntos, cuando más necesitábamos la compañía del uno del otro…

*******FlashBack*******

Como cada día Yuu y Alma se sometían a las pruebas de sincronización con la inocencia, aún no había mucho éxito y siempre terminaban mal heridos, pero ellos ya tenían su momento a solas cada vez que terminaban esas dolorosas pruebas. A veces ambos rogaban estar muertos en vez de soportarlas, pero no tenían elección.

Alma se encontraba sentado cercas de un estanque donde le platicaba todo lo que le había pasado durante el día, mientras esperaba a que Yuu llegara.

-¿No te cansas de hacer eso todos los días?

Alma miro a Yuu de reojo.

-Claro que no, es relajante….

Kanda suspiro y se dio la vuelta para alejarse de ahí.

-¡Espera!

Kanda hizo un gesto de disgusto y con una sonrisa falsa volteo.

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué traes hojas en tu cabello?

Kanda no se había dado cuenta que traía dichos objetos en su pelo.

-Demonios, no limpie toda la evidencia… -Se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja.

Y mientras tanto Alma tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y hasta parecía que le salían brillitos de ella.

-Ja ja ja ya se… has querido subir la colina por el lugar más feo y te has caído estrepitosamente.

-No… -Aunque ni el mismo Yuu se creía esta palabra.

-Oh vamos te conozco…

-Está bien me caí ¿algún problema…..?

-ninguno y por lo que veo, has vuelto a perderlo de nuevo, ¿no es así?

-¿de qué hablas?

-No te hagas el inocente, sabes de que hablo, de tu lazo rojo que usas para amarrar tu cabello.

-A eso…. Pero yo no tengo la culpa de que el aire sea tan fuerte en ese lugar…. Además aun no aprendo a atarlo bien…

-Eso pasa porque tu no me dejar atártelo, te dije que yo sabía hacer eso…

-¡Suficiente me voy!

Kanda empezó a correr, aunque Alma lo siguió como pudo.

-¡Yuu espera!

-No aléjate, no me sigas

-¡Te ayudare a encontrarlo!

-¡No es necesario, yo lo encontrare!

-¡Permíteme ayudarte! ¡Por favor!

A regañadientes Kanda acepto la ayuda de Alma.

-Está bien, pero no hagas nada estúpido…

-Bien.

Los dos se dirigieron a la colina que estaba cercas de ahí, era otro de los lugares secretos al cual acudían después de una sesión de inocencia.

Al ver que estaban a punto de llegar al camino que los iba a separar, Alma hizo todo lo posible por convencerle para que se fuera por el mejor camino, pero no lo consiguió.

-¡Ah! ¿Por qué eres tan terco?

-Hagamos una competencia, estoy seguro que esta vez lo lograre.

Alma suspiro.

-Bien, pero no tardes…

-¿Qué quisiste decir? ¿Crees que ya perdí?

-Si…

Ese comentario hizo enfurecer como nunca a Kanda.

-Te arrepentirás…

Dicho eso empezó a correr por el peor camino, mientras Alma se iba caminando por el otro.

Y como Alma había predicho, el llego a lo alto de la colina pero no había rastro de Kanda.

-Se lo dije, pero quien puede hacerlo entrar en razón….

Alma se acercó en el acantilado que estaba a la vista para ver si podía observar su paradero, y cuál fue su sorpresa que Kanda estaba bajo sus pies, no podía subir más porque al tratar de subir ese acantilado hizo tanto esfuerzo que no midió sus capacidades y un brazo termino desprendiéndosele, así que ya no había manera que pudiera seguir adelante.

-¡Te lo dije!-Grito.

-¡Cállate! ¡Esto no es nada! En cualquier momento mi brazo estará como nuevo y podre subir….

-¿Y piensas esperar hasta entonces?

-¿Y que si es así?

-Vamos, yo te ayudare a subir, toma mi mano-Alma amablemente se la ofreció para que la tomara, pero él se negó.

-No…. Esperare lo que sea necesario.

-No seas testarudo y tómala, así podremos buscar tu lazo o si no se nos hará noche aquí y los de la orden empezaran a buscarnos, ¿quieres que descubran nuestro lugar secreto?

Kanda se la estaba pensando mucho, pero al final accedió a regañadientes.

-Solo por esta vez…

Alma lo subió con ambas manos, al final el también a él también se le abrieron algunas heridas, pero nada grave.

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Kanda.

-Eso debería de preguntarte yo.

-Descansemos un momento.

-Está bien.

Los dos se tumbaron al suelo y miraron el cielo por un momento.

-Mira Yuu, esa nube tiene forma de sándwich

-¿Estas bien? Yo solo miro un simple espiral….

Alma reía….

-Lo siento, tengo hambre.

-más adelante me pareció ver que había arboles con frutos….

-Eso me agrada, el descanzo termino, vamos Yuu.

-¡Oye! No pienses solo en tu estómago, recuerda que vinimos a buscar mi lazo…

-Sí, no se me ha olvidado, pero con un estómago lleno buscare mejor.

Así que cuando Alma hubo encontrado un manzano y pudo saciar un poco su hambre, los dos empezaron con una búsqueda exhaustiva por el lazo rojo de Kanda.

Pero por más que buscaron el condenado lazo no aparecía, en lugar de eso se encontraron con una especie de mini valle donde había un montón de flores de todo tiempo, era un lugar que no habían explorado antes y era realmente hermoso.

-wow

-Alma….

-¿Si dime?

-Tienes una mariposa en la cabeza…

-¿eh? ¡Quítamela! ¡Quítamela! ¡Quítamela!-Decía desesperadamente una y otra vez como si de una tarántula se tratara.

Kanda lo vio con ojos de ingenuo.

-Por dios es una simple mariposa, no te hará nada…, además hace una hora que se fue volando….

-Pero sabes que cualquier insecto me da miedo….

-Unas simples mariposas azules ¿te dan miedo? ¿Y te dices ser hombre?

-Eso creo… la verdad no estoy seguro.

-Suficiente, me largo, daré por perdido ese lazo.

-Espera, solo estaba bromeando….

-Aja…

Aunque no encontraron el lazo, estaban satisfechos porque habían descubierto otro lugar en donde pasar el tiempo…

-¡Waah! ¡Pero que cansado estoy! Me duelen los pies –Alma se quitó los zapatos y empezó a hacerse un pequeño masaje en sus pies.

-¿Aun llevas esos calcetines viejos? Tíralos…

-De ninguna manera podría hacer eso ya que estos calcetines fue un regalo de Yuu, son muy importantes para mí…

Kanda sonrió al escuchar esas palabras.

-Bueno si no los vas a tirar al menos lávalos de vez en cuando….

Al poco tiempo los dos comenzaron a reír.

*****FlashBack End*****

-¿Lo recuerdas?

Alma asintió despacio.

-En ese tiempo eras una persona muy simple, incluso ahora aunque al principio no te reconocí, pero aun lo sigo pensando, eres como un acordeón dueño de tu propia estrategia para sobrevivir, cuando te dan espacio tomas aire, lo expandes y al poco tiempo se hinchan tus pulmones y cantas. Si te presionan no te resistes, te pliegas blandamente y sueltas el aire, pero sigues cantando. Cuando el agobio se alivia, vuelves a tomar aire y nos regalas tu música otra vez y cuando te cierran, callas hasta que unas manos amigas te reclaman de nuevo.

Eso es lo que pienso de ti….

Alma volvía a sonreír.

-Yuu…

-¿sí?

-Te amo.

-Si… yo también….

Fin.

* * *

><p>hemos llegado al final, ojala les haya gustado tanto como a mi, es la primera vez que escribo sobre D. Gray man, así que me parecio divertido ^^.<p>

Saludos y espero sus reviews ^^


End file.
